It Was Destined
by Sinful Swt
Summary: Paige has a hidden secret. She has surpress her vague past fer almost 9 yrs but it can't be hushed for long. The secret can destroy the future of the Charmed Ones & might lead Paige 2 join Prue unwillingly (Dun let Paige's story not let u read mine!) R/R!
1. Birthday Boy

*I don't own Charmed, WB does. I don't own anything but this story. It's mine, I just used the Charmed characters.*  
*Enjoy Chapter One*  
*(phrases in between the parentheses are the characters thoughts)  
  
It Was Destined  
  
*Birthday Boy*  
  
"The manor looks so small. It's almost like its disappearing." Paige  
stared at the home she has lived at for the past two years with her  
sisters.  
  
The two people that she barely knew. but yet somehow had a strange and  
magical connection to. She had never had a better life than the one she  
has lived with her sisters these last couple of years. Before that was  
worst... she had taken several different jobs and has never had a stable  
home. Before that she was---  
  
"Paige, what're you doing?" Piper yelled from the manor's door. Paige's  
thoughts were interrupted.  
  
"Nothing... Just remembering..." Piper walked down the steps and met  
Paige at the sidewalk where they both looked and gazed at the manor.  
  
"There are a lot of memories here. The first time we became the Charmed  
ones, the evil demons, the. every other magical thing you can think  
about."  
  
"My nephew being born." Paige added  
  
"Yeah..." Piper said "Wyatt Matthews Halliwell... My angel"  
  
"I can't believe I'm here."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I've never thought I'd be... here... in life... with sisters and a  
family...."  
  
"Paige?"  
  
"Oh... nothing... Do you mind giving me a minute?"  
  
"Sure." Piper left, puzzled.  
  
"Danny, I'm sorry. Where are you?" Paige whispered to herself  
  
---- Flashback ----  
  
(9 years ago from that same day)  
  
"Hey Danny! Happy Birthday!" Paige yelled, 18 still brunette walked into  
a small apartment. A little boy ran up to her. Paige picked up the little  
boy and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Where's Jayden?" Paige asked Danny  
  
"He's in the kitchen making dinner. Its macaroni and cheese tonight!" the  
little boy explained  
  
"Is it?" She held him closer  
  
"Yeah." A man, around his early 20's, jet black hair entered the room. An  
apron around his waist and a pot filled with macaroni and cheese at hand.  
  
"Hey you." Paige flirtatiously said as she placed down Danny  
  
"Hey yourself... I've missed you." He placed down the pot and tightly  
hugged Paige and gave her a sweet peck.  
  
"I missed you too."  
  
"Ewe... get a room!!" Danny shouted as he ran to his room  
  
"I think we're a bad influence on Danny."  
  
"It's okay, he'll get over it."  
  
"So, you're actually cooking? Wow. What's the occasion?" Paige ask as she  
dipped her finger in the mac and cheese  
  
"Danny's birthday and... I just love you." Paige licked her cheesy finger  
and lowered her eyes  
  
"Jay, I've told you already... I don't want a serious relationship. I  
have to focus on Danny."  
  
"I'm tired hearing that you'll never love me Paige."  
  
"I do. I do-- but--"  
  
"If you do, marry me already. Danny deserves a family."  
  
"I'm only 18, Jay. I have more things to focus on than just this."  
  
"Paige, I told you I'm tired of hearing this. But fine, then you can take  
care of him on your own. After all... he is your son."  
  
"Jay, I need your help. I can't raise Danny alone in L.A."  
  
"Then find another one of you're good friends to help." Jayden said  
packing his clothes into a small suitcase "Oh, I forgot... you don't have  
any."  
  
"Jay, that's not fair." Jayden stormed out of the apartment and yelled  
back to Paige,  
  
"Life isn't fair."  
  
Paige closed the door and tears filled her eyes. She was alone with a 3  
year old child to take care of.  
  
"One mistake... and I'm here." Paige whispered  
  
"Mommy?" Danny asked "Where'd Jay go? He has to finish making dinner."  
  
Paige wiped the tears from her eyes "He went away, Danny boy"  
  
"So, who's gonna finish dinner??" He went up to his mother and hugged  
her leg  
  
"I will." Paige said she picked up Danny and placed him on a stool that  
overlooked the kitchen.  
  
She placed the pot filled with mac and cheese back on the stove and lit  
it up. Then, searched for the cake she made Jay buy the other day.  
  
"Hmm... no cake."  
  
"NO CAKE!? But what's my birthday without a cake?!!" Danny frazzled and  
almost spaced out  
  
Paige giggled "Nothing... So let's go to Carvel on the corner. They  
should have something sweet for you."  
  
They quickly left.  
  
--Carvel--  
  
"Danny, which cake do you want?" Paige asked looking for her wallet  
  
"The BIG one!!" Danny pointed at a $40 cake  
  
"Hmm... how about a small sundae?" Paige suggested pulling out only a $5  
  
"Okay."  
  
Paige paid and walked back to her apartment with her little boy. Halfway  
up the block she looked up and saw their building ablaze.  
  
"The STOVE!!" she yelled. She forgot to turn off the stove.  
  
"Mommy, where's my present?" Danny asked as he continued eating the  
sundae, not noticing their home was on fire.  
  
(Danny doesn't deserve to live with a forgetful mother. One who could've  
killed her own son and burn down their home.)  
  
"Um... It's a surprise." She led Danny down the block to a hospital.  
Paige began crying knowing this was the best thing for him. They entered  
the hospital and sat Danny down and continued to eat his ice cream.  
  
"Listen, Danny... I forgot something at home. I'll be back for you in a  
little bit just stay here. Okay?"  
  
"Yes." Danny continued to eat his ice cream.  
  
"Danny... remember, I'll always love you. Okay? No matter what, you're my  
little angel, my Danny boy."  
  
"I love you, too. Mommy. Wait, can you sing that song 'Danny boy' to me  
again? I love that song..."  
  
"Sure...  
  
*Oh Danny boy, the pipes, the pipes are calling  
  
From glen to glen and down the mountain side  
  
The summer's gone and all the roses dying  
  
'Tis you, 'tis you must go and I must bye  
  
But come ye back when summer's in the meadow  
  
Or when the valley's hushed and white with snow  
  
And I'll be here in sunshine or in shadow  
  
Oh Danny boy, oh Danny boy I love you so  
  
But if he come and all the roses dying  
  
And I am dead, as dead I well may be  
  
He'll come here and find the place where I am lying  
  
And kneel and say an ava there for me  
  
And I shall feel, oh soft you tread above me  
  
And then my grave will richer, sweeter be  
  
For you will bend and tell me that you love me  
  
And I shall rest in peace until you come to me*  
  
"Yay!" Danny yelped at his mother's fabulous voice  
  
"Thanks, okay. so you stay here and I'll be back." She left without  
another word. knowing that she wouldn't return.  
  
---- Present ----  
  
"Happy Birthday Danny." Paige whispered and continued inside to the  
manor.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------  
  
*Yay. Chapter One down. about a lot more to finish. I enjoy this chapter  
a lot and hope to be reviewed. Please review!! Thanks!!*  
*Chapter 2 will be up shortly*  
*'Danny Boy' was written by Frederic Weatherly and performed by Elvis  
Presley. None of the lyrics belong to me!* 


	2. Protecting the Little Ones

*I don't own Charmed, WB does. I don't own anything but this story. It's mine, I just used the Charmed characters.*  
*Enjoy Chapter Two*  
*(phrases in between the parentheses are the characters thoughts)*  
  
It Was Destined  
  
*Protecting The Little Ones*  
  
"Paige...hunny, are you okay?" Phoebe walked up to her in concern. Piper  
followed after her  
  
"Um...no, actually I'm not. Can I talk to you guys for a minute?" She led  
them into the family room and sat them down on the couch. Paige paced  
back and forth as she finally told her sisters about her blurred past.  
  
"I haven't been completely honest with you guys about my past these last  
2 years. After my parents died, I've been sent to foster care and ran  
away several times. and at 15. I--"  
  
Paige's speech was interrupted by Leo's orb.  
  
"Major problem." He said "Where's Paige?!" He frantically looked at  
Phoebe and Piper  
  
"I'm right behind you." Paige said and sat down in the chair  
  
"There have been demonic attacks on children lately, children who are  
destined to become a magical being."  
  
"So, what do they want us to do Leo?" Piper asked but was still worried  
about Paige  
  
"They want you to care for several children, the ones who are said to  
become our leaders in the future."  
  
"How many?" Paige asked. She needed to calm down and live in reality for  
a minute. She didn't want to talk about the past anymore.  
  
"About 4 of them... Other children will be sent with other witches; who  
will have the same job as you."  
  
"Taking care of these kids" Piper said  
  
"Yep."  
  
"But what about Wyatt? That's more than enough kids to handle. And also  
Wyatt is almost walking and talking. I don't want him around children who  
might be attacked." The sisters were mostly concerned about their  
youngest Halliwell.  
  
"They offered to take Wyatt until these attacks are minimized."  
  
"Well, that's good." Phoebe said "How come they just don't take the kids  
up there?"  
  
"There's too many of them."  
  
"How old?" Piper asked  
  
"Ages 8 to 14."  
  
"But what about these children's parents and family? Won't they notice  
their kids are gone?" Paige added in  
  
"These parents know that their children are magical. And the Elders have  
spoken to them since these kids were born. They've known that these kids  
would be in danger sooner or later."  
  
"So...when are they coming?" Paige asked  
  
"As soon as you accept to care for them" Leo answered  
  
"Um...okay," Paige said "I think we need a bit more time."  
  
"That's fine. Just don't too long." Leo said "I'll go get Wyatt and orb  
him to the Elders"  
  
Leo left the Charmed Ones astonish as he left to tend to Wyatt.  
  
"What do you guys think?" Phoebe asked her sisters  
  
"I think...that we don't have a choice. These children need our care."  
  
"But what if we can't care for them? What happens if a demon attacks and  
kills one of them? I don't think I can tell a mother that her child is  
dead." Paige was strongly concerned. What if it was her own son? She  
couldn't bear to have lost a child even though she hasn't seen him for 9  
years.  
  
"I agree" Piper agreed "but there's a lesser chance of that happening  
when we're protecting them."  
  
"I agree with her Paige."  
  
"Fine. We're all agreed" With those words sparkling blue lights flashed  
and 4 children came into view.  
  
"Hi." One of them said, a girl. She couldn't be older than 10. Her eyes  
were emerald green and hair was short and brown. "We're supposed to be  
protected by the Charmed Ones."  
  
"Hi cutie." Phoebe smiled adoringly, hoping to have children of her own.  
  
There were 4 children standing in a line, 2 girls and 2 boys.  
  
"Hi, I'm Leila Grimley. Are you the Charmed Ones?" the same little girl  
asked as she smiled with delight  
  
"Why yes we are." Phoebe continued to affectionately smile at the  
children  
  
"Phoebe, stop with the smiling...you're scaring the other little girl."  
Piper scolded  
  
Phoebe turned to the other girl on the far left. She was the youngest  
child. She was close to breaking down into tears. Her eyes were watery  
and her cheeks turned rosy pink.  
  
"Awe." Piper got up and hugged the little girl "Are you okay, sweetie?"  
  
The little girl nodded. She had hazel eyes and dark brown hair. She had a  
shy and innocent grin on her face and hugged Piper back.  
  
"Did that mean old witch scare you?" Piper asked, referring to Phoebe  
  
"HEY!" Phoebe was insulted. The rest of the children started laughing  
along with Paige and Piper.  
  
"So, what's your name?" Piper continued asking the little girl  
  
"Penelope Winch" She whispered  
  
"Why that's a wonderful name!" Piper continued amusing the girl by making  
smiley faces  
  
Paige went up to the two little boys.  
  
"So what're your names?" One of them answered sternly  
  
"Max Preet" He had big brown eyes. He was the oldest of the kids; you can  
tell by straight back, acting as if he was in boot camp. The boy next to  
him seemed a bit calmer.  
  
"Are you Paige Matthews?" The little boy asked. He was 12 years old, had  
brown hair and brown eyes to match. He had a crème complexion.  
  
"Yes. And who are you?"  
  
"My name is Danny, you're son."  
  
Piper and Phoebe listened to what Danny had just said.  
  
"Danny? Danny Boy?" Paige asked and fell to her knees.  
  
*And the Charmed Legacy continues. but now. who's the father?*  
*Don't worry. It'll get better. And I want more fans!! Review please! I'd  
completely appreciate it. I want to know what I can better!! Please!  
Thanks a lot!*  
*I'd appreciate any ideas from the fans as well. What should happen in  
the next chapter? Dot dot dot.* 


	3. Happier Memories

**I don't own Charmed. WB Does!** **However, this story is mine with the help of the Charmed Ones** **Enjoy Chapter 3!!**  
  
It Was Destined  
*Happier Memories*  
  
"Paige?" Piper as she tried to pick up Paige "Is he telling the truth?"  
  
Phoebe helped her sisters to the couch and the kids took seats around the room. Danny took a seat closest to his mother.  
  
Paige was in tears. Her eyes were almost bloodshot and cheeks crimson red colour.  
  
"Paige? Hunny, are you okay?" Phoebe held her hand  
  
Paige took deep breaths to try and calm herself down. But every time she would try and look at her son, the tears would pour out again.  
  
"Is she going to be okay?" Leila asked  
  
"She's going to be fine." Piper assured the little girl  
  
"I shouldn't have told her. I'm sorry." Danny said his head down in shame.  
  
"Wait. So it's true?" Phoebe asked  
  
"Yep, Paige is my mother."  
  
"Pheebs, can you take Paige? I'd like to talk to Danny about this." Piper asked as she handed Paige over to her other sister  
  
"Sure"  
  
Piper took Danny into the dining and sat him down.  
  
"Danny? Right?"  
  
"Yeah. Daniel actually, but I prefer Danny."  
  
"Are you sure Paige is your mother?"  
  
"Yep, she left me in a hospital when I was 3. I don't know why. The nurses kept me there for a day or so...before they called child services."  
  
"Where'd you live then?"  
  
"I think it was L.A."  
  
"But-"  
  
"He's right, Piper." Paige interrupted their conversation "I was only 15 when I had him. He was so cute."  
  
Paige sat down in the chair opposite Danny.  
  
"Okay... okay... we... erm... should focus on the children for now. We'll deal with this later."  
  
Phoebe walked in, the Book of Shadows clasped in her hands.  
  
"Penelope said she saw the demon... in his humane and demonic form. She claimed that it attacked her a few days ago when she was going to school."  
"That's a good start..." Piper said "I should let you two be alone."  
  
Piper and Phoebe left the room. The dining room was only filled with two people, a broken witch and a child with a broken heart.  
  
"Paige? I'm sorry...to come into your life like this. But I needed to know who my mother was. And when I found out that my mother was a Charmed One, I was amazed."  
  
"Amazed?" Paige was confused  
  
"Yeah... I was told that my mother was dead. And to find out she was alive and a CHARMED ONE was just. like whoa."  
  
"Oh...So who's been taking care of you all these years?"  
  
"One of the nurses you that were at the hospital you left me at." Paige broke down again. She couldn't believe she had given up a child all those years ago and that he's back speaking to her as if she was an angel who hasn't committed such an unjust sin.  
  
"Wait...No...Paige, don't cry" Danny got up and hugged her tightly "I understand why you did what you had to do. It's not your fault."  
  
Paige realized that her little boy wasn't little anymore. He was almost a teenager and has gone through things most adults haven't gone through and is becoming the adult of this situation.  
  
"Danny...Danny boy...I'm sorry, for everything. I should've kept you. I should've stayed with you. I shouldn't have left you. You were my Danny boy." Paige spoke to her son. After all these years she finally got a chance to tell him what should've happened when she was 18.  
  
"Paige, it's okay... Mom." Paige smiled and cried a little bit more, they were happy tears though. She found her son, her Danny boy.  
  
"Mom, can you sing to me again? Like you used to? I miss your voice." Paige sat him on her lap and began to sing their song.  
  
*Oh Danny boy, the pipes, the pipes are calling  
  
From glen to glen and down the mountain side  
  
The summer's gone and all the roses dying  
  
'Tis you, 'tis you must go and I must bye  
  
But come ye back when summer's in the meadow  
  
Or when the valley's hushed and white with snow  
  
And I'll be here in sunshine or in shadow  
  
Oh Danny boy, oh Danny boy I love you so*  
  
The sound of breaking glass, children screams, and crying had interfered in Paige's medley. Danny was confused at what was going on. Suddenly a dark lighter appeared by the manor door; he was pale and his eyes full of hate. His crossbow pointed at Danny.  
  
"NOO!!!" Paige held Danny in front of her and turned her back towards the dark lighter.  
  
An arrow was let go from the crossbow.  
  
Piper pushed Max and Leila to the floor. Her body covering them and keeping their heads down.  
Phoebe did the same with Penelope; she was crying loudly.  
  
The arrow has hit its target... a Charmed One. --------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*Oh no!! Well that's the end!! Ha-ha. I'm just kidding. Don't worry. It's getting better isn't it? I know I know. *  
  
*'Danny Boy' was written by Frederic Weatherly and performed by Elvis  
Presley. None of the lyrics belong to me!*  
  
*Chapter 4 will be up ASAP! And please review, even if you have  
already please continue! Thanks!* 


	4. Blurred

**I don't own Charmed. WB Does!** **However, this story is mine with the help of the Charmed Ones** **Enjoy Chapter 4!!**  
  
It Was Destined  
*Blurred*  
  
Paige fell on to the floor.  
  
"Mom, NO!" Danny yelled and caught a glimpse of the dark lighter, as if he knew him.  
  
All of a sudden, the dark lighter had vanished. Piper and Phoebe had gotten the children up and were turned to Danny's distinctive screams.  
  
"Paige! NO!" Piper yelped as her and her sister ran to aide the youngest of the Charmed Ones.  
  
Paige was stomach down to the floor; an arrow stuck out from her back. She could feel the poison of the darklighter arrow begin to fill her veins and slowly take her breath away.  
  
"No, Paige... You can't go! LEO!! LEO!! Dammit! LEO!!" Phoebe yelled as she tended to her sister.  
  
Leo orbed into the room.  
  
"What's the--"He turned to Paige's body on the floor "PAIGE!"  
  
He ran to see what he can do, but there was nothing. Piper had pulled out the arrow from her back and turned her over to sit her head on her lap.  
  
"Piper? Phoebe? Leo? Danny?" she whispered out each of their names. She was almost gone.  
  
"Yes, Paige. We're here." Phoebe said and grasped her sister's hand  
  
"I'm...sorry for everything. And I love you guys." Paige then turned to her only son.  
  
"Danny boy, I love you. I'm sorry for leaving you on your birthday."  
  
"Mom... no... You can't go. We only just began to be a family again." Danny began to bawl.  
  
"I know... and I am sorry... but that was--"  
  
Paige couldn't finish her sentence. She was already gone. Her eyes were closed and the Power of Three was broken again.  
  
"NO... Dammit. I can't deal with this again. NO! I won't! I will make them bring her back! Leo, DAMMIT DO SOMETHING!" Piper cried but still had the ability to continue to shout at her husband.  
  
"I'm sorry, Piper. I can't. I just can't." Leo apologized sincerely for her loss.  
  
"Wait, Piper...isn't Paige only HALF white lighter?" Phoebe wiped her tears in search of some new hope.  
  
"Yeah... That's right." She placed her 2 fingers on Paige's neck hoping to still feel a pulse  
  
"She has a slight pulse. I think she's in some sort of coma something." Piper let out a slight sigh of relief.  
  
"So... She's NOT dead?" Danny wiped his tears  
  
"No, sweetie. She's not." Danny gave a slight smile; he knew that something was going to happen soon.  
  
Leo and Phoebe had picked up Paige and laid her on the couch.  
  
The rest of the children were already seated down around the room. Penelope let out slight whimpers and Max hugged her closely. Danny sat closest to his mother.  
  
"I think I know who the dark lighter is... he looks so familiar..." Danny tapped Piper on the shoulder when he realized who he was, "Piper that was my dad."  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
*Whoa. close call don't you think?*  
*Chapter 5 will be up ASAP!!*  
*Yes, I know short chapter. But don't worry, the shorter it is now...the more time I have to explain everything that is going on!*  
*Please review, I don't are whether you hate my story or already have reviewed please, just review again! Or... THE END IS NEAR FOR A DEAR CHARMED ONE!! Mwahahahaha!! He he. nah. I won't do that to them. or will I?!* 


	5. Uncertainty

**I don't own Charmed. WB Does!**  
  
**However, this story is mine with the help of the Charmed Ones**  
  
**Enjoy Chapter 5!!**  
  
It Was Destined  
  
*Uncertainty*  
  
"What? That darklighter is your father?" Piper was stunned.  
  
"Yep." Danny answered as innocently as he could  
  
"All Halliwells fall for a bad guy." Phoebe said  
  
"She's actually right you know." Leo butted in  
  
"Not now...LEO." Piper began to get angry at her husband  
  
"Let's just focus on waking Paige up." Phoebe suggested  
  
"Paige...please...hunny, wake up." Piper nudged her sister. Paige heard the yells of her sister but it was very faint.  
  
--Inside Paige's mind--  
  
"Danny? Piper? Phoebe? Leo?" Paige yelled out  
  
Sparkling blue lights began to gather and revealed another charming sister.  
  
"They can't hear you." Prue said. She was dress in a white silk robe.  
  
"Prue? The invincible Prue Halliwell?" Paige awed in amazement. She has finally met her eldest sister.  
  
"More like your oldest sister Prue" She smiled, finally meeting her youngest sister. She gave Paige a hug.  
  
"Prue... Am I dead?" Paige asked  
  
"No. you're in a dream state. The elders sent me in your mind."  
  
"Uhh...Why?"  
  
"Paige... You weren't supposed to stop that arrow."  
  
"Are you saying that Danny was supposed to die?"  
  
Prue drooped her head down "Yeah."  
  
"Wait...Danny can't die, he's only half white lighter. so he's kinda like me."  
  
"Paige, Jayden was the dark lighter who attacked you."  
  
"Jayden was a white lighter?"  
  
"Yes. And he went bad...and was sent to kill his own son."  
  
"Why would the elders send Danny in my care if they knew he was my son?"  
  
"They felt like you deserved a chance to see your son...before he passed."  
  
Paige fell to her knees. "No, that can't be...he's coming after him again isn't he?"  
  
"It's more than likely."  
  
"Prue...can you wake me up from this dream mode thing? I need to protect my son."  
  
"The elders have allowed me to get rid of the poison, but under one circumstance."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You have to accept that it's Danny's time."  
  
"No, I can't. He's my son. I can't just let him die not without a fight."  
  
"Paige, more than anybody...I know that you can't stop death. You just can't."  
  
"But-- I can't. I can't give him up. We just started to--"  
  
"Paige... you have to give him up... if not, you will soon die."  
  
"But the poison is only deadly to white lighters and I'm only half."  
  
"Though slowly, but surely.... it's also lethal to witches."  
  
"Prue... Can you give me time?" Paige begged her sister  
  
Prue had given up; she knew she had to do something "I'll stall as long as I can."  
  
"Thank you. I knew I'd like you the most." Paige smiled and Prue left in sparkling lights.  
  
-What am I going to do? I can't just let Danny die like that. I can't....-  
  
"Prue!" Paige yelled Prue came back down  
  
"I've made my decision." Paige said her eyes to the floor. 


	6. Our Children

I don't own Charmed. WB Does!  
  
However, this story is mine with the help of the Charmed Ones  
  
Enjoy Chapter 6!!  
  
It Was Destined  
  
Our Children  
  
"So what have you decided?" Prue asked  
  
"I will accept Danny's death" Paige began to tear "If he has to go, than he'll go."  
  
"Paige, are you sure? When you wake up you'll only have little time with Danny before Jayden comes back."  
  
"Yeah......... like you said, you can't stop death."  
  
"Fine......... tell Piper and Phoebe my wishes and give Leo and Wyatt a hug from me."  
  
"I will......... thank you Prue........." She hugged her sister tightly.  
  
"With angels' wings and dreams in flight  
  
Awake the spirit this day, this night  
  
Take away the dark, let reality reveal  
  
The truth and finale unseal  
  
With this hope and light."  
  
Prue smiled and let go.  
  
-------  
  
Paige awoke finding her son asleep in her lap, hugging her closely. She smiled. The children were asleep around the family room and Phoebe and Piper were talking in the dining room.  
  
"What if she doesn't wake up Piper? What if Paige dies and the Charmed Ones are broken again? What if our family breaks down again? I don't think Mom has anymore secret children."  
  
"Phoebe, calm down. Paige will wake up. She'll get up. We'll protect the kids, defeat the damn darklighter and for heavens sake, we'll have one normal day in this household!"  
  
"A normal day? When was the last time we had anything normal here? Remember the unicorns? Faeries? That freaky painting that Prue jumped into? Fairy tales coming alive? Piper, when you think 'Halliwell', you think about everything further from 'normal'. Jeez........."  
  
"Phoebe........."  
  
"I just can't believe that we're having to deal with the idea of losing another sister......... I know we're not invincible......... and we'll have to face the facts somehow......... but we're aunts [again]......... and as soon as we find that out......... BOOM! ......... Paige gets shot in the back......... and 'oh no we're un- charmed.'"  
  
"Well, you guy won't have to worry about being......... un-charmed." Paige walked in, giving a faint grin.  
  
"Paige, you're alive?! HOW?!" Phoebe asked and hugged Paige.  
  
"Believe it or not......... Prue says hi."  
  
"Prue? Paige........." Piper asked  
  
"We'll talk later okay......... Piper, is there any way to bind a white lighter's power?"  
  
"Are you gonna bind Danny's power?"  
  
"I have to......... Jayden will only come back and kill him."  
  
"I don't think you can bind his powers, Paige. I don't think he's even got them yet. None of the children do."  
  
"There has to be a way to stop this. I promised Prue I'd let Danny die......... you can't fight death. But I have to save him. He's my son."  
  
"Paige......... I don't know if you can do this. Maybe you just can't. Maybe there's no way to fight back."  
  
"Phoebe, there's always a way to fight back......... even if it means sacrificing yourself for someone else."  
  
"Paige, what're you getting at?"  
  
"Can't we just vanquish Jayden? Destroy him. If we can't get him to stop coming after us, we have to kill him......... I have to kill him."  
  
"How are you gonna do that?"  
  
"I have to go after him. I have to hunt him down."  
  
"Fine, we'll all look for him. We'll use the power of three." Piper said.  
  
"No, you guys have to look after the children. This is my battle."  
  
"This is our battle. I won't let you go Paige." Phoebe held her arm. Paige looked into her sister's eyes.  
  
"Phoebe," she gave a grin "you fought your way through the most evil love of all, now it's my turn to fight for my love." Paige turned to Danny, still on the couch.  
  
Phoebe smiled and Piper gave them a hug "Just be careful, okay?"  
  
"I will." She let go of the embrace.  
  
"Wait, how are you going to find him?"  
  
"There's an old place on Sunset, where we first met."  
  
"Yell for Leo if anything goes wrong."  
  
"I will. Tell Danny I love him" She grabbed her coat and ran out the door.  
  
"Wait Mom!!" Danny awoke and ran towards the door. He was too late, he couldn't catch her. Piper walked over to Danny as Phoebe sat by the rest of the children who were constantly moving, trying to get comfortable.  
  
"Paige has to go do something." Piper assured him  
  
"But......... she can't go after my dad. There's nothing you can do to stop him. He's coming after me. Piper, I'm going to die. And that's why the Elders sent me here!" She was baffled. She took him into the living room so he could explain to her and Phoebe.  
  
"The Elders sent me here because they know Death is after me, even if it's my dad who is claiming Death. They want me to have some time with my mom before I go. I know I'm going to die. It's inevitable. But if Mom goes after him, she'll only get into his way and she'll go, too."  
  
"Danny........."  
  
"No, don't try and comfort me......... my dad has been after me since I was young, since he left."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Revenge and because it just is........."  
  
"We won't let you go......... We promise we won't let you go."  
  
"That's a promise you'll have to break." He smiled and orbed out.  
  
"He CAN ORB?!" Piper said, shocked.  
  
"He CAN ORB!!!" Phoebe yelled, awaking the other children......... especially Penelope who was crying, again.  
  
"Phoebe!" Piper yelled  
  
"Sorry........." She walked over to Penelope and gave her a hug "but Piper, we have to do something. We don't know what Danny's gonna do."  
  
"We can't leave these children and Leo is up there, doing Elders know what. We have no choice." Piper felt helpless. This wasn't like any other demonic/evil attack. This was different.  
  
------  
  
"I've missed you, Paige." Jayden said as he saw her walk into their old school café.  
  
"Too bad I can't say the same for you, Jay."  
  
"I think I know why you're here."  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" She sat down across from him "Jayden, this is your last chance to redeem yourself and stay away from our son."  
  
"Paige, I won't stay away. Danny will die and by my hand alone." Hearing those words almost made her cry again. Why should Danny die? He's barely a teenager.  
  
"Why Jay?! Why do you have to kill my son?! There's no reason for you to kill him!" She screamed  
  
"Isn't it obvious, Paige? Think hard......... really hard." Paige paused for a moment.  
  
"No........." she mumbled "you......... can't........." Jayden vanished and Paige orbed quickly to the manor.  
  
---------  
  
Chapter 6- END!  
  
[Author's Note] I know it's taken a very long time to write this chapter. I almost forgot about this story before I found half of chapter 6 typed up months ago. I hope you enjoy it. And hopefully Chapter 7 will come a lot sooner! R/R! Thanks! 


	7. Empty Apartment

[It Was Destined] [Chapter 7] Empty Apartment [Disclaimer] I don't own Charmed, the WB does. So don't sue me! [Author's Note] Enjoy! R/R! The song 'Empty Apartment' is by Yellowcard. Rock On!  
  
-----  
  
"Phoebe! Piper!" Paige orbed into the manor. Phoebe and Piper were in the living room surrounded by all the children.  
  
"Paige, what's wrong?" Piper asked, holding Penelope close in her arms.  
  
"Where's Danny? She asked frantically scanning the room but he was no where to be found.  
  
"He orbed after you."  
  
"What? He can orb?" she said stunned  
  
"I guess so 'cause the sparkling blue lights thing was quite a trick." Phoebe tried to make a humorous statement out of the problem but no one laughed.  
  
Piper said "Uhh... yeah, he said he knew it was his time and that the Elders send him here to spend time with you."  
  
"Paige, honey, I'm so sorry." Phoebe said  
  
"No, it's not his time. NOT YET. Not if I can help it."  
  
-You called me out  
You stayed inside  
One you love  
Is where you hide  
Shot me down as I flew by  
Crash and burn  
I think sometimes you forget where the heart is-  
  
"But Pai-"Piper was cut off with Paige running into the kitchen. "Why do they keep doing that?"  
  
Phoebe went after her "Paige, what are you doing?"  
  
"I need the binding potion. Danny can't die."  
  
"Listen Pheebs, he's my son; your nephew. I haven't spoken to him for almost 9 years. Do you think after finding him I'm willing to let go so easily?" Phoebe shook her head "Didn't think so, so help me find the binding potion."  
  
Phoebe and Paige began rummaging through the cupboards.  
  
"Hey, I found it." Phoebe said, pulling out an old vile from the back of the cupboard. It was a little dusty but clearly labeled 'Binding Potion' so it'll have to do.  
  
Paige grabbed the bottle and orbed off again "Thanks, Pheebs."  
  
-Answer no to these questions  
Let her go, learn a lesson  
It's not me, you're not listening now  
Can't you seem something's missing?  
You forget where the heart is-  
  
-----------  
  
She saw a little boy on a stool looking over the kitchen counter. A huge burn mark was on the opposite wall by the stove. The apartment seemed vacant.  
  
"Danny?" Paige said in almost a whisper  
  
The little boy turned around to face his mother "Mommy, remember every night was spaghetti night except on special days where you'd make Mac n' Cheese? And I used to be your special helper. You'd always let me lick the spoon after we'd finish eating." Paige smiled reminiscing about those times.  
  
"Yeah, Dannyboy; Hey are you thirsty? I have a drink here that you might like."  
  
"I guess. There are some paper cups over there." He said pointing the top of the refrigerator.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Mommy, did you like living here with me?"  
  
"Yeah, I did. A lot, baby. A lot." She said trying to reach the cups. She giggled and stop for a moment, remembering a memory.  
  
"Dannyboy, do you remember one night we were watching 'Dracula' and Halloween was coming up and that's who you wanted to be. So I gave you my big scarf and found a cute vest for you to wear. And for fangs, I used Chiclet gum but you kept chewing on it I had to keep replacing it. And then- -"  
  
Her memory was interrupted by a shot of an arrow. "NO!" she screamed  
  
Paige turned around to find Jayden there, with bow at hand. The arrow had left it and punctured Danny's left shoulder. He was barely 2 feet in front of him. Paige ran towards him with bottle at hand. "No! Danny, no... no... here drink this."  
  
-I'll take you away from that empty apartment  
You stay and forget where the heart is  
Someday if ever you love you'd say its okay-  
  
She poured the potion into his mouth, making sure he swallowed it. But it was no use, the arrow must have punctured a vein.  
  
"Paige, here's my revenge..." Jayden walked up to them and emerged another arrow onto the bow.  
  
Danny awoke, barely conscious "NO!" He used whatever strength he had to pull the arrow from his shoulder and stabbed it into Jayden's leg.  
  
"Ahh!!" he screamed and was engulfed in smoke.  
  
"Ow... Mom... it stings..." Danny whispered  
  
-Waking up from this nightmare  
How's your life? What's it like there?  
Is it all what you want it to be?  
Does it hurt when you think about me?  
And how broken my heart is-  
  
"C'mon, Dannyboy... I'll orb you home. Leo can heal you." She tried to sound supportive but began to cry.  
  
"No... mommy... I told you I have to go. My purpose was to save you." He held her hand.  
  
"Save me? From what?"  
  
"Regret and guilt... Mommy, don't feel bad about anything that happened between you, Jay, or me. I love you and always will. I'll always...ugh... be watching you. I'll be... your... ugh... guardian angel." She smiled.  
  
-I'll take you away from that empty apartment  
You stay and forget where the heart is  
Someday if ever you love you'd say its okay  
  
It's okay to be angry and never let go  
It only gets harder the more that you know  
When you get lonely if no one's around  
You know that I'll catch you when you're falling down  
We came together but you left alone  
And I know how it feels to walk out on your own  
Maybe someday I will see you again  
And you'll me in my eyes and call me your friend-  
  
"Mommy, can you sing to me again? The way that you used to?" She nodded and her voice filled the room. It was so angelic and sweet. She cradled her son in her arms, holding him closely until he took his last and final breath.  
  
-----------  
Chapter 7: END!  
  
[Author's Note] Aww... Paige lost Danny. He's gone. But he's her guardian angel. Or maybe he'll be like Cole and keep coming back. There's another chapter following this one. There are a lot of loose ends that need to be finished. Who's after the children? Does it relate to another Charmed one? And Danny's funeral. Thanks so much for reading. Don't forget to REVIEW!! 


End file.
